gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate
On the southern edge of the map, to the north of the Circus Tent (which opens for business upon completion of the Borderland maze) is an orange box with a trophy and the word HONOR above it. Clicking on this object opens a box labeled Knight Certificate and is referred to by many as Honor Quests / Honor Challenges. Honor Challenges are objectives that span all the mazes and can be completed by any Gumball hero (or combination thereof once Soul Link becomes available.) Completing the challenges earn you Honor XP that allow you to gain the Tarot Gumball and his Fragments. There are 6 categories of challenges: Gumball Collection, Airship Collection and Maze Exploration, Sky Exploration, Space Exploration and Special Quest. XP is cumulative towards the awards total. Awards 50 XP - Tarot Gumball 100 XP - 20 Tarot Fragments (For 2 star upgrade) 300 XP - 30 Tarot Fragments (For 3 star upgrade) 600 XP - 60 Tarot Fragments (For 4 star upgrade) 1000 XP - 120 Tarot Fragments (For 5 star upgrade) 1500 XP - 180 Tarot Fragments (For 5 star certificate) 2000 XP - 210 Tarot Fragments (For Statue) 2500 XP - Tarot Fashion 3000 XP - Wheel of Fate Airship 3500 XP - 30 Wheel of Fate Chips (For 3 star upgrade) 4000 XP - 60 Wheel of Fate Chips (For 4 star upgrade) 5000 XP - 120 Wheel of Fate Chips (For 5 star upgrade) 6000 XP - 180 Wheel of Fate Chips (For 6 star upgrade) Gumball Challenges The most straightforward of all the Honor Challenges: upgrade your Gumballs to higher Ranks and earn Honor XP. The screen gives you easy viewing of how many Fragments you have towards the next upgrade rank for all your Gumballs. Each Gumball on the page has 5 stars. As of 12 Feb 2020 There are currently 269 potentially available Gumballs. The cumulative total per gumball is 15 XP for a total of 4035 XP. 1st Star - Earned when you acquire Gumball. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 3. You earn 2 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 4. You earn 3 Honor XP. 4th Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 5. You earn 4 Honor XP. 5th star - Earned when the Gumball Statue is built. You earn 5 Honor XP. Airship Collection Airship Collection is another straightforward Honor Challenge. Collect and upgrade your Airships to higher ranks to earn more Honor XP. The screen gives you easy viewing of how many Chips you have towards the next upgrade rank for all your Airship. Each Airship on the page has 5 stars. 1st Star - Earned when you acquire Airship. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Earned when the Airship gets to Rank 3. You earn 2 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Earned when the Airship gets to Rank 4. You earn 3 Honor XP. 4th Star - Earned when the Airship gets to Rank 5. You earn 4 Honor XP. 5th star - Earned when the Airship gets to Rank 6. You earn 5 Honor XP. Maze Exploration There are 48 Maze-related challenges. 22 are related to the mazes, 4 are Faction related, 3 are tied to Titles, 4 are dedicated to collecting Suits, while the others are miscellaneous in nature. Total of ??? (??? from mazes). Maze Related to the each maze's quest DP. Complete all 4 stars for 14 XP. 1st Star - Reach 20 DP. You earn 2 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Reach 40 DP. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Reach 60 DP. You earn 4 Honor XP. 4th Star - Reach 80 DP. You earn 5 Honor XP. Factions For each of the 4 Factions, you can earn XP based on how deep you get when you have a Gumball from one reach a certain depth in an Endless Maze. There are 3 ranks and they can be earned on ANY Maze. Complete one faction's objectives for a total of 9 XP. 1st Star - Reach Level 60 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Reach Level 80 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Reach Level 100 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 5 Honor XP. Titles For each type of Gumball (Venture, Melee, and Magic) you earn XP when you reach the end of a Title chain and then upgrade the final title to the Maximum level (all 3 Crescent Moons lit.) 1st Star - Complete 3 titles. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Complete 6 titles. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Complete all titles (8 for Venture, 9 for Melee and Magic.) You earn 5 Honor XP. Suits As you search the mazes, you will find pieces of armor from the different General Armor Sets. 1st Star - Complete 1 set of Battle or Magic Armor / 2 sets of Element or Special Armor. You earn 2 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Complete 3 sets of Battle or Magic Armor / 4 sets of Element or Special Armor. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Complete all Armor Sets (5 for Battle & Magic, 6 for Element & Special.) You earn 5 or 6 Honor XP (depending on the set you complete.) Tips: * For Battle and Magic sets, Lost Temple guarantees the 1-star sets, and can upgrade everything to 5-star. * For Elemental sets, Gods' Chessboard is the BEST place by sacrificing chess pieces. In the Lost Temple you can encounter an Elemental lord that gives you the 2-4 star pieces. The other option is Hell Frontier, because you can reroll a shop to a specific element. *For Special Sets like the Eternal Suit, Gods' Chessboard is the BEST place. Sacrifice Amber pieces and S/L accordingly to obtain the full sets. Other Maze Challenges This is a catch-all category for Maze-related challenges. The objectives here have between 1 and 4 stars. Sky Exploration Sky Challenges are challenges you can meet while exploring the Sky and repairing Eden to prepare for Space. Space Exploration Space Challenges are challenges you can meet while exploring space. Order Field Explore each of the order fields to 25/50/75/100 percent to earn 2/3/4/5 Honor XP per field. Material Expropriation Conduct material expropriation for 10/30/50/100 days to earn 2/3/4/5 Honor XP. Kars Camp Exchange for intelligence 100/?/?/? times to earn 2/3/4/5 Honor XP. Trader Trade 1M/5M/15M/? total energies to Cosmic Trader to earn 2/3/4/5 Honor XP. Participate in the Chaos Field Participate in Chaos Field 1/5/? times to earn 2/4/? Honor XP. Chaos Field Exploration Reach a personal score of 20K/40K/60K in Chaos Field to earn 2/4/6 Honor XP. Giant Creature Defeat 10/?/? Giant creatures in Chaos Field to earn 2/?/? Honor XP. Clones Have 100/?/500 rank 5 clones to earn 2/?/6 Honor XP. Wonder Construction Get a total wonder rating of 500K/?/? to earn 5/?/? Honor XP. High-space Projection Get area to level 5/10/15 with all factions to earn 3/5/10 Honor XP. Space Fleet Conqueror Get the energy of your weakest fleet to at least 5M/10M/15M/20M to earn 3/5/7/10 Honor XP. Special Quest Special Challenges are challenges that may or may not require a Maze delving to complete. Some may have prerequisites to complete. Total of ??? XP. External Resources